1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuze for a parachute-stabilized or band-stabilized small bomb which rotates during flight, including a detonator arranged in a transversely movable slider; a detonator pin for blocking the slider in a secured position thereof through engagement into a bore, and wherein the detonator pin can be turned out of the bore by the rotating parachute or band through the intermediary of a screw-coupling in a housing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 33 667 there has become known a fuze and safety device for ejectable ammunition, wherein a slider which is subjected to spring tension is releasable through the action of a detonator pin which is movable within a screw thread. A stabilizing band which is connected with the detonator pin brakes the detonator pin relative to the rotating ejectable ammunition, such that the tip of the detonator pin lifts away from the slider. A self-destruct device is not provided in this fuze and safety device. As a consequence thereof, this presents the disadvantage that ejectable ammunition which strikes against extremely soft ground will not be imparted any impact impulse or momentum which is relevant to a detonation. As a result, the detonator remains intact, so as to cause dangerous unexploded projectiles or so-called "duds" to remain strewn about the terrain.